El susurro de tu voz
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Yuki Eiri tiene un extravagante encuentro con Yuki Kitazawa en un momento poco oportuno, pero ésto le ayuda a descubrir lo mucho que su sensei le ha ayudado a vivir.


Los personajes de _Gravitation _son propiedad de **Maki Murakami **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction escrito en colaboración con <strong>Petula Petunia. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EL SUSURRO DE TU VOZ<strong>

En una esquina del enorme patio de comidas, atiborrada de gente por ser un día feriado y por la lluvia, dos siluetas escurridas en prendas demasiado grandes y gafas oscuras —que los hacían parecer un par de adolescentes alienados fanáticos del mundo yankee—, sentadas discretamente en una de las mesas más alejadas con sus bandejas llenas de dulces y chatarra propia de ese tipo de restaurantes, uno frente a otro, el más pequeño con una gorra con la marca de un equipo de básquet y el más alto con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, comían con modales propios de prisioneros liberados de un campo de concentración.

—No pensé que las cosas terminaran pronto. Creí que moriríamos ahí —dijo Shuichi, tranquilo, pero con una expresión tan ausente que daba la impresión de estar mintiendo al no saber dónde era "ahí".

Eiri gruñó por lo bajo. La nuca de su sudadera era acariciada con sensualidad por largas plantas decorativas que pendían de la pared a sus espaldas. La mesera le llevó una nueva bebida y la apuró con velocidad.

—No vuelvas a convencerme de hacer algo como "eso" —Y comprendió la expresión ausente de Shuichi: ¿Qué era "eso"?

Shuichi puso los ojos en blanco, bajó el tenedor y sacó el móvil, ignorándolo. No tuvo que tomarse la delicadeza de mirar a Eiri para temerle a la expresión asesina que le estaba regalando (cortesía de media hora previa de roce social gestionado por la editorial, que lo había conminado a esa horrible presentación en _matineé_ de su nuevo libro, y encima a llevar a Shuichi como novio-trofeo).

El músico sabía muy bien que en ese momento los ojos de Eiri debían estar tan abiertos que si alguien le golpeaba por atrás, probablemente sus hermosas orbes caerían sobre la mesa, rebotando hasta su plato, y él, muerto de hambre porque ninguno había comido desde el día anterior (por esa conjunción planetaria cuando Eiri entraba en Shuichi y le dejaba cocinar), no tendría reparos en comérselos, si es que antes el mismo Eiri no los devoraba. Y es que, estaban famélicos. Por primera vez en años, Shuichi, como Eiri, supieron lo que era esperar por los bocaditos en una presentación, y encontrarse de pronto ante estúpidas viandas del tamaño de un moco que solo las damas educadas —anoréxicas— y los gourmets —afeminados del sabor—encontraban del tamaño perfecto para satisfacer el hambre.

Shuichi atacó su plato con la velocidad de un rayo. Eiri, a pesar de sentir el estómago latiendo por un dolor punzante en su vientre bajo, fue más lento. No le gustaba mancharse la ropa al comer.

Shuichi, que siempre llevaba una camisa extra en algún lado de su mochila (gracias a lo cual habían podido "disfrazarse" para caminar por la calle), no tendría problemas.

—¿Y el pollo frito? ¡Quiero una pizza! ¿En dónde diablos están las costillas?

—Cállate y come —pidió. Estaba tan cansado que no podía decir algo mordaz o hiriente.

Shuichi obedeció, como si hubiera nacido para hacer las órdenes de ese hombre realidad... al menos hasta que la primera Gran Mancha apareció en el frente de su playera.

—Uh, oh… ¡A sus órdenes, capitán! —escuchó decir. No estaba seguro, probablemente Shuichi no había dicho capitán, quizá era otro rango rebuscado, sacado de alguno de esos animes que miraba en maratones interminables en casa de Nakako o Fujisaki, o, para su horror, en su sala, y con los ya mencionados.

Pero no dejó de comer para criticarle ni hacerle un comentario hiriente. Es más, sonrió.

Sintió algo raro en esa mueca, un sabor amargo. ¿Quizás el sabor de la vida en sí? Tal vez lo era. Después de todo, en ese momento, con Shuichi ensuciándose como un cerdo, y él mismo sudando dentro de esa playera enorme con los cabellos pegados a su frente, devorando piezas de sushi, estaba experimentando aquel sentimiento que en sus libros solo los reservaba para cuando la heroína y su amante se tomaban de las manos a la luz de la luna o se decían frases de amor bajo un árbol de cerezos.

Eiri no sabía por qué ni cómo, pero estaba experimentando amor hacia ese hombre en un momento para nada romántico ni especial.

El día anterior había visto a Shuichi tarareando una canción con letra significativa junto a la ventana, con la luz de luna sobre sus cabellos, haciéndolo lucir como digno de un cuadro angélico. Y él, en lo único que pensó fue en que esperaba que no tuviera que ir al baño rápido, porque haba dejado algo especial ahí que demoraría un tiempo en irse.

Y ahora, en un patio de comidas, rodeados de gente y vestidos como pandilleros neoyorkinos, lo único que podía sentir era amor. Pese al bullicio, a la gente idiota, a sus ropas ridículas, a la comida barata, a la conversación simple.

Shuichi se levantó de pronto. En su cara había algo parecido a la sorpresa, pero Eiri no comprendió el porqué.

—Voy al baño. Maiko ha mandado muchos mensajes. Nos vemos en unos minutos... Eiri...

Sus palabras resultaron tan estiradas que se sorprendió. Shuichi desapareció tras un muro.

Iba a levantarse, pero la comida había hecho un mal efecto en su estómago y no podía. Descansaría un rato. Supuso que morirse de hambre no era un buen motivo para atascarse hasta reventar. Además, él siempre había tenido un estómago pequeño a menos que se tratara de las cosas preparadas por...

—¡Yuki!

Lo había visto a lo lejos, pero _lo había visto_.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse en pie y su mano resbaló sobre las servilletas húmedas que Shuichi había usado para enjugar el refresco pegajoso que había tirado de un codazo.

Abrió mucho los ojos y de pronto se sintió observado por todos.

Había gritado, estaba seguro. Ahora Yuki lo observaba como se ve a una mariposa que ha perdido la mitad de sus alas tras la tormenta.

Sorteando las pequeñas mesas de madera del local, Kitazawa se acercó, despacio, no exagerando ninguno de sus pasos. Eiri se sintió menospreciado. Él deseaba saltar hacia enfrente y tocar sus mejillas con las puntas de los dedos, hacer algo.

Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que se vieran... Sentía que se asfixiaba por la emoción.

Un trueno hizo retumbar las paredes del local y, en ese momento, Kitazawa estaba delante, sonriendo apaciblemente. Pero ese gesto estaba maculado con una increíble perversión que lo asustó... como muchas noches atrás, hace años, en ese departamento de Nueva York.

—Yu... ki...

—Hola, Eiri-chan —sonrió con cuidado, levantando una mano y haciendo un ademán con ella, como si pretendiera tocarle el cabello. Eiri se apartó, como si aguardara una bofetada.

Kitazawa tomó el gesto como una señal de que las cosas no marchaban bien y su sonrisa se escurrió por su cara, que de pronto se convirtió en una máscara, blanca, apretada y dolorosa.

—Yuki... —dijo Eiri, de nuevo. Sus ojos lo miraban con incredulidad, mientras el mundo a su alrededor se tornaba la página de un tebeo: colorido pero inmóvil. En contraste, Kitazawa era como una criatura sacada de una película. O, mejor dicho, él mismo se sentía como un espectador de finales del siglo XIX. Sí, eso era. Un espectador creyendo que el tren en la pantalla iba a saltarle encima. Porque... —¿Yuki? —formuló, y sintió que decir ese nombre entre signos de interrogación era lo normal. — ¿Tú? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo? —empezó a recitar.

Yuki Kitazawa resopló, recuperando aquella sonrisa sabionda que tanto había admirado cuando niño.

—No me hagas quedar mal, Eiri-chan —dijo, y tomó asiento en el lugar donde había estado Shuichi. Eiri incluso podía ver aún la huella de su trasero marcado sobre la piel sintética.

—Como tu tutor, siempre me preocupé en desarrollar tu pensamiento crítico. Pero, ahora que nos vemos de nuevo, luego de tantos años, haces las preguntas equivocadas, ¿no crees?

Eiri permaneció en blanco.

Sus ojos iban y venían por todos lados del lugar, como buscando una zanja en la que meterse y poder agachar la cabeza. Shuichi no estaba por ningún lado y eso le dio pavor.

—Vete —susurró, sentándose de golpe, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Los fantasmas de su pasado se acomodaban a su alrededor, tirando de su cabello, sus brazos y sus piernas.

Deseaba estar en otra parte con todo el fervor de su corazón.

¿En donde mierda estaba Shuichi? ¿Por qué siempre desaparecía cuando más lo necesitaba?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —exclamó, apretando los dientes.

Yuki tenía en la boca la pajilla de la bebida de Shuichi, aunque no bebía.

Absorbía hasta que el líquido rozaba sus labios y luego lo devolvía, convirtiéndolo en un vaivén curioso que atrajo toda la atención de Eiri.

Quiso darle un manotazo, pero no conseguía moverse y eso lo desesperó, odió a Yuki por monopolizarlo y obligarlo a permanecer en ese sitio sin siquiera poder ir en busca de Shuichi.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —preguntó Kitazawa, acomodándose la etiqueta de la camisa mientras derramaba la soda en la maceta más cercana, con un ademán desvergonzado que Eiri reconoció a la perfección.

El grito de la tormenta, afuera, era horrendo.

Eiri sintió que moriría enterrado bajo una montaña de lodo. Kitazawa lo asfixiada.

—Vete, vete, vete, vete, ¡VETE!

De nuevo, perdió el control de sus pensamientos y de su cuerpo.

Kitazawa estiró una de sus manos, pero no llegó a tocarlo... otra vez.

—¿Por qué no me tocas?

Y, de nuevo, el sentimiento de ser poca cosa para Yuki, nació

—Yuki... —susurró.

Kitazawa retiró su mano, apoyó el codo al borde de la mesa, y recostó el rostro sobre la palma abierta y pálida. Eiri no lo recordaba tan blanco, pero sí recordaba esa pose, cómo había adorado ese gesto de devoción de tutor, sentir esos ojos, el cuerpo entero de aquel hombre atento a cómo él hacía los deberes de la escuela.

—Yuki —dijo otra vez, y sintió que su voz no era la del adulto en el que se había convertido, sino que tenía los tonos púberes de su pasado, cuerdas vocales hechas de arcoíris y sueños.

Un trueno gritó, y Eiri se escarapeló. Su garganta se sintió adolorida, y la lluvia torrencial le trajo memorias negras, y una nube oscura se apoderó de su voz.

—Yuki.

—Tch. —Escuchó el sonido gutural que hizo Kitazawa. El rostro del hombre estaba fracturado en una mueca molesta—. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki", ¿es lo único que sabes decir, Eiri-chan? Suenas a una de esas quinceañeras enamoradas que protagonizan una novelita barata.

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe a su corazón, y como si su corazón fuera su estomago, lo dejó sin aire en sus emociones. Y el gesto se formó y salió a flote en sus facciones.

—Y ese es el rostro de una quinceañera con el corazón roto —suspiró Kitazawa. Con una maldad anodina, inapropiada, odiosa...

Eiri supo, por todo eso, que el hombre estaba siendo honesto.

—Entonces, Eiri-chan, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó de pronto, recostándose contra el asiento, sin generar ese ruido molestoso que provocaba el roce con el material.

"Asfixiándome", pensó Eiri, "con un nudo en la garganta que me hace querer prenderle fuego a este lugar y salir corriendo bajo la lluvia, tratando de adivinar si te quemarás. Te detesto".

Pero no lo dijo.

Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

"Llueve, llueve más... y ahógame en mis propias lagrimas."

—¿Vas a responderme qué haces aquí? —preguntó con más melancolía de la necesaria. Sentía como si una aspiradora gigante se llevara su vida poco a poco.

—¿Aún no lo sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Siempre has sido una pérdida de tiempo. Todo tiene que ser explicado tal cual es para que lo comprendas.

—¡Basta!

—¡Eso es! ¡Basta! ¡Despierta, Eiri, despierta!

—¿Despertar? —repitió Eiri, y dio un vistazo a su alrededor. El color abandonó su rostro al ver que habitaba la escena de un cuadro. —¿Qué sucede?

—¡No es eso, mierda! —gritó Kitazawa, dando un golpe violento en la mesa, partiendo en dos el sobre de pokis que Shuichi había dejado ahí—. ¡Por qué no entiendes, por qué nunca entiendes!

Y, ahí estaba. "Ese" Yuki...

No. Eiri negó con la cabeza.

"Ese" no era Yuki, era alguien más, el monstruo que en lugar de su querido mentor había conspirado y planificado el fin de su vida.

—¡Sé lo que estás pensando! —La sonrisa de Kitazawa sabía a una mordida rabiosa—. ¡Pero soy yo, Eiri-chan! ¡Esta no es una máscara, también soy yo! ¡Por eso, despierta de una vez!

Eiri volvió a mirar a su alrededor, los rostros delineados imperfectos de los desconocidos, con gestos de risa, pena, o deformados por haber sido inmortalizados masticando, eran una obra de arte de la naturaleza.

—No, no. Francamente —suspiró Kitazawa, llevándose una mano al rostro, sonriendo agotado—, no tiene mucho sentido que despiertes de esto sino despiertas de lo otro...

—¿De lo otro?

—¿Tienes idea de por qué escribes novelas, Eiri-chan?

—Por ti, tú me empujaste a hacerlo, si decidí mi camino como escritor fue por ti...

—¿Y tienes idea de por qué escribes novelas románticas, Eiri-chan?

—Es por...

—¡No me culpes! ¡No en ese sentido! —rió Kitazawa.

—No iba a...

—Escribes novelas de amor por la misma razón por la que todas esas personas leen tus novelas de amor: alimentan las promesas insatisfechas en sus corazones con ilusiones.

Eiri frunció el seño y le regaló una mirada de odio.

—Eiri-chan, ¿sabes la diferencia entre un hombre que vive para sus sueños y un hombre que vive para sus ilusiones?

No contestó.

—Este hombre... —prosiguió Kitazawa, colocando su mano sobre el asiento, señalándolo—, él vive por y para sus sueños, porque los sueños se pueden volver realidad. Pero las ilusiones, Eiri-chan...

El frío le calaba los huesos.

No llevaba las gafas, así que pensó que era un efecto de su miopía que, de pronto, su costado derecho se coloreara de negro. Levantó las dos manos como si planeara cubrirse la cara con ellas, pero no lo hizo. Solo podía ver la izquierda

Yuki se levantó de pronto, estiró la mano de nuevo, pero esta vez con una violencia perra que le hizo pensar que si iba a golpearlo.

Recibió el impacto y se dio cuenta de que era esa caricia que tanto había estado esperando. Pero no era dulce, romántica o cálida, era apagada, seca y vacía, como si fuera la mano de la muerte que iba a por él.

Lo apartó de un manotazo, horrorizado.

"¿En dónde estás, Shuichi?"

—Tengo que dejarte ir.

—Sí.

—Pero tenía mis razones para tenerte cerca.

—Eso yo no lo sé.

—Me sacrifiqué por ti.

—Lo siento.

—¡¿Dime qué puedo hacer?!

Kitazawa lo miró con pena. Sus labios estaban separados y secos, blancos.

—¡Al menos dime si todo esto ha sido en vano! ¡Si mi sufrimiento hace que te revuelques en tu tumba! ¡DIME SI MI DOLOR HA SIDO EN VANO! Desde que te fuiste... yo no soy nada... solo... yo... tengo frío... Yuki...

—Eiri-chan, despierta. Despierta porque aun estás a tiempo. ¡Eiri-chan!

Pero todo estaba negro.

—En este mundo no nos permiten dar respuestas, Eiri-chan. Por eso, lo único que te puedo dar es una pregunta. Y ella te puede salvar o te puede condenar.

Eiri trató de mirar a sus costados, pero la oscuridad lo estaba acorralando, y ahora, hasta mirar a Yuki era como mirar un punto ciego.

—¿Me amas?

Eiri ya no lo pudo ver, incluso si se quedaba viendo su rostro, las facciones inexistentes le regalaban una horrible sensación de terror al vacío.

La pregunta repercutía en su pecho como los bajos en un equipo de sonido.

Y se encontró rememorando su pasado, su niñez, las sombras de su infancia maltratada en Japón. El rescate en Nueva York, el encuentro con Kitazawa. La sensación de calidez, de pertenencia, de no soledad. Sí, él era un niño. Los niños tenían almas puras, ¿cierto? Sus sentimientos eran honestos, ¿cierto? Entonces, por tanto, él...

"Cómo podías mirar esa cosa cuando eras niño."

"Solo tenía diez años, a los diez años tus criterios son muy distintos a los que tienes a los veintitantos, Eiri."

"Eso significa que ahora ya no te gustan, ¿no?"

"Pues no, para nada."

"Entonces ¿por qué haz armado una pelea soberana por el hecho de que quise tirar esto trastes?"

"¡Eso es diferente! Ahora soy grande, y sé que no era gran cosa Kamen Raider. Pero eso no quita que en mi infancia me hiciera pasar buenos momentos. Que sepa que es malo ahora no va a cambiar lo que sentía de niño, es parte de mí y está bien. Es cosa de madurar, ¿no?"

"Dime cómo es eso madurar."

"Es muy simple, Eiri-idiota. Hay personas que no cambian con los años y se aferran a lo mismo por siempre, y también hay personas que viven negando su pasado, ocultándolo... Te sonará simple, pero yo soy una persona que acepta su pasado, bueno y malo. Es parte del paquete Shindo Shuichi."

"¿Y no prefieres cambiar el paquete por algo menos vergonzoso?"

"¡Jódete, Eiri. ¡En mi funeral vikingo esto se va conmigo, igual que tú, bastardo!"

Yo te amaba..., pensó Eiri.

—¿Te amaba? —se encontró diciendo en voz alta.

—Es bueno escuchar esa frase formulada de forma diferente —dijo Kitazawa.

Yuki ahora miraba al techo. Eiri no podía enfocar su cara y se desesperó. Iba a morir, estaba seguro. Estaba tan cansado que le pareció imposible pensar que había ido a comer y no a dormir. Además, las combinaciones de alimentos de Shuichi eran tan extrañas como las de Inoue Orihime en Bleach... no, las de ella eran peores, gracias a Dios.

—Yuki... siento que me muero. No puedo ver.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué me pasa?

—Estás yéndote.

—¿Adónde?

—Tampoco lo sé —susurró con pesar—, hay sitios a los que yo no tengo acceso. Tampoco tú los tendrás por un tiempo si has sido un niño malo. Pero confío en ti.

—No lo hagas, yo te maté.

Hubo una pausa larga, amenizada por el sonido de la lluvia y la voz de Shuichi sonando apagada en alguna parte.

—Y yo quiero que sigas vivo.

—¿Por qué?

Kitazawa se encogió de hombros, de una forma extraña, Eiri sabía que lo había hecho. Se sintió abrazado por un par de brazos cálidos que le ofrecían la comodidad que había perdido.

—Me gusta verte vivir, idiota —pateó de forma apacible una pata de la silla—. Con el tiempo te estás volviendo bueno en ello, y eso que antes te había dado por un caso perdido...

—Yuki...

Kitazawa se levantó, y esta vez Eiri pudo ver de nuevo su sonrisa, dibujada sola, como el gato de Cheshire conversando con Alicia.

—Estabas solo y te sentías rechazado, me conociste y, con la naturalidad de un niño caprichoso, decidiste amarme, sin saber quién era y a pesar de que no conocías el significado de esa palabra...

—Yuki. —Eiri bajó la vista—, la verdad es que ahora... —sintió que era una cobardía no encarar a un hombre cuando iba a decir algo así—: yo… no te amo...

Parado junto al asiento, Kitazawa le regaló un gesto de su boca, una curvatura de sus labios hacia arriba, que pese a reunir los requisitos para ser llamado "sonrisa" no encajaba del todo con la palabra.

—Lo sé. Tienes un buen corazón, Eiri, lo sabía. Porque, a pesar de lo que te he hecho, en lugar de tratar de odiarme, hiciste lo posible por seguir queriéndome. Pero no lo tienes que hacer más. Así que, por favor, vive, ¿quieres?

—¿Vivir?

—Porque tienes a alguien que te ama, idiota. Y, sobre todo, porque amas a esa persona. Vive. Descubre qué significa amar, de verdad, no como en los libros, no como en los dramas... solo... siquiera como ser humano.

Entonces, lo vio. Un gesto dulce y cálido en ese rostro que tanto había añorado.

Pero, en lugar de sentir un calorcito en su pecho, o sus mejillas inflamadas, Eiri sintió otra cosa.

—Bastardo idiota —sonrió con sarcasmo, y también confundido—, ¿crees que puedes andar jodiéndome la vida jugando el papel de maestro genial? ¿Y al final regalarme una sonrisa cabrona? ¿Eh? ¡En qué estaba pensando cuando era niño para fijarme en ti! ¡Veías Hospital General, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué clase de intelectual ve además las repeticiones de All my children?

De pronto, como un vómito espiritual arremolinándose en la boca de su alma, el pasado fluyó en su totalidad, sin dejar nada. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo feo, lo tonto, las risas y los llantos, la luz y la oscuridad, todo salió del interior de Eiri: la memoria entera de Yuki Kitazawa contenida en una náusea ontológica.

—¡Eiri! !Eiri! —escuchó gritar a Shuichi.

No pudo verlo, pero su gorra de básquet apareció en el aire y cayó a los pies de Kitazawa.

—Ese es un Eiri más divertido, me hubiera gustado conocerlo un poco más —dijo, tomó la gorra, y colocándosela en la cabeza hizo un gesto de despedida.

Eiri abrazó a Shuichi con cuidado.

Kitazawa desapareció con el soplo de viento que se coló por la puerta principal. Creyó que estaba soñando.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Estabas ahogándote, estúpido!

Shuichi lo sacudió con fuerza, tomándolo por el frente de la sudadera.

—¡Tuvimos que practicarte primeros auxilios! ¿¡Tienes idea de cuantos hombres te apretaron el pecho, idiota?! ¡Tuve que patearte! ¡La próxima vez que se te ocurra ahogarte, ten la delicadeza de despertar más rápido!

Le acarició la cara, enrojecida por el llanto, y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar que quería, no podía llorar.

Yuki se había llevado todo ese dolor del pasado que lo hacia tener pesadillas y llorar en las noches.

Supuso que... estaba libre.

—Idiota —dijo, la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire—, ¿me estoy muriendo y al remedo de amor de mi vida que tengo por pareja inútil solo le importan las apariencias?

—¡EIRIII! —gritó Shuichi, colgándose de su cuello.

—¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó, imbécil? Apártate, hueles a ajo y a fresas.

—¡Eiri, has dicho que soy el amor de tu vida y tu pareja!

—¡No edites mis palabras: te comiste los "remedo" e "inútil" —trató de defenderse.

—Eiri —la voz de Shuichi sonó seria—, no vuelvas a darme un susto, ¿quieres?

Él se levantó, asintiendo:

—Disculpa... La próxima vez que esté apunto de morir voy a avisarte una hora antes...

—Idiota —respondió Shuichi, dejando que Eiri se apoyara en él, mientras la gente se dispersaba para dejarlos tranquilos. Por fortuna, alguien había visto a las AKBA Girls en una tienda cercana y muchos fans habían ido a buscarlas.

Mientras esperaba que Shuichi recogiera sus cosas, dio un vistazo a la ventana. No, la vida no era como las novelas, porque, de ser así, afuera el cielo brillaría limpio y los pajarillos cantarían, incluso un arcoíris le daría la bienvenida a su nueva vida.

En cambio, la tormenta seguía su curso, sin dar visos de menguar.

Y, sin embargo...

—¡Hey, rompiste mis pokis! Pero, está bien, voy a perdonarte porque estuviste a punto de morir... ¿Y mi gorra donde está? Ugh, seguro la tomó algún fan, pero es bueno que las de AKBA estuvieran, así la gente no nos acosa, ¿no crees? ¿O será señal de que ya somos viejos? —Shuichi se detuvo por primera vez a observar la calle desde la ventana, soltó un suspiro—: Uh, no trajimos paraguas...

—Está bien —dijo Eiri, y rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Shuichi.

—¿Así crees que no nos vamos a mojar?

—Solo quiero abrazarte, idiota, no me importa si nos empapamos.

Los brazos de Shuichi, luego de apretarlo, golpearlo, arrastrarlo y pasarlo entre los brazos de los demás para que lo ayudaran a "revivirlo", parecían tener más fuerza. Quiso competir y, tras pagar, caminaron juntos por la calle, sintiendo el delicioso golpeteo de la lluvia sobre sus cabezas.

Eiri sintió que acababa de nacer otra vez. No había "estado por morir"... había nacido.

Gracias, Yuki.


End file.
